


Сказка со счастливым концом

by Keishiko



Category: Berserk
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После финального баттла с Войдом от Черепа осталась груда костей, и Люка всерьез намерена собрать эти кости и оживить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка со счастливым концом

**Author's Note:**

> _написано по заявке с драббл-феста_

Когда до Люки доходит слух об этой битве, она собирает котомку, целует по очереди всех своих девочек и отправляется в путь.  
Пустую, словно выжженную равнину с торчащими из земли кусками изломанных пней люди обходят стороной. И говорить о том дне избегают. Но дорогу указывают, а потом долго смотрят вслед странной девушке, которая улыбается, благодарит и никогда не остаётся на ночлег.

Обломки доспеха тёмные, как чернозём; Люке приходится идти медленно-медленно, не отрывая глаз от земли, чтобы не пропустить ни единого крошечного кусочка. Когда ей попадается обломок размером больше ладони, она считает это удачей. Вперёд и назад, и снова вперёд… Поле большое, но рано или поздно оно должно закончиться.  
Когда последний искорёженный кусочек металла ложится на своё место, наступает очередь костей.  
С костями труднее — они разлетелись на осколки столь мелкие, что весенние дожди просто вмыли их в землю: не увидишь, сколько ни гляди. И тогда Люка берётся за решето.  
По округе расходится молва о сумасшедшей, которая просеивает землю проклятого поля, как муку, и некоторые смельчаки даже приходят посмотреть на неё. Говорят, что она была на поле в тот день и всё видела, и сошла с ума. Ещё говорят, что когда Смерть победила Демона, из головы последнего выпал драгоценный камень, вот его-то девушка и ищет. Ещё говорят — но это уже старухи, кто им поверит? — что эта девушка и есть Смерть, и когда она выберет из земли кости всех, кто полёг там за минувшие века, наступит конец света.  
Люка слышит, что о ней говорят, но молчит. Она занята. У неё впереди ещё много работы.  
Кости она склеивает смолой, а потом полирует швы пальцами, чтобы были гладкими. На первый взгляд все осколки кажутся одинаковыми, но Люка терпеливо изучает каждый крохотный скол, и мало-помалу они ложатся на предназначенные им места, и однажды Люка смотрит на лежащий перед ней пустой череп и понимает: это он.  
Осталось самое главное.

Молодой кузнец отдаёт ей сапоги и берёт половину денег, которые она предлагает за работу.  
— Эти железные набойки даже за пять лет не собьются, — с гордостью говорит он. — А ещё я сделал вам посох. Тоже железо, вот здесь, смотрите, но он совсем лёгкий, вы не устанете…  
Люка благодарит его и думает, что посохом, пожалуй, будет очень удобно отбиваться от разбойников, если те проявят интерес к молодой путнице. Если же отбиться не удастся… ну что ж, бывших проституток не бывает, не правда ли?

Когда она наконец приходит к дому ведьмы, набойки на каблуках ещё живы, но сами каблуки держатся на честном слове, а железный набалдашник от посоха давным-давно потерян.  
Ведьма совсем не похожа на ведьму. Маленькая большеглазая девочка со вздёрнутым носиком и обгрызенными ногтями. В руках она держит глиняную чашку, источающую аромат растёртой руты.  
— Здравствуйте, — говорит Люка. — Мне нужна живая вода.  
Ведьма неодобрительно поджимает губы.  
— Люди не должны вмешиваться в дела жизни и смерти. Это нарушает равновесие в природе. Кого вы хотите оживить? Мужа? Возлюбленного? Ребёнка?  
Люка смеётся.  
— Знаете, — беспомощно признаётся она, — это звучит ужас как странно. Но мне надо оживить скелет в доспехе.  
Ведьма роняет чашку, и её и без того большие глаза становятся совсем огромными.  
— Заходите, — говорит она, и это больше похоже на приказ, чем на приглашение. — Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

Пока ведьма роется в древних фолиантах и составляет на стол тусклые пузырьки с непонятным содержимым, Люка с интересом осматривается. Она никогда не была в доме у настоящей ведьмы. Если не считать тех несчастных, что сжигали служители Инквизиции… ах, бедняжка Элен, интересно, где ты сейчас? Я ведь однажды и впрямь подумала, что с тобой не всё чисто…  
— Вы не боитесь людей? — спрашивает она.  
Ведьма удивлённо поднимает глаза от фолианта; смешные круглые очки делают её похожей на маленькую старушку.  
— Обычно говорят наоборот.  
Люка пожимает плечами. Она знает, на что способны люди.  
— Почти всё, — говорит наконец ведьма, расставив пузырьки и коробочки в одной ей ведомом порядке. — Осталась сущая мелочь. Во-первых, цветок папоротника…  
— Неужели вы его найдёте?  
— Строго говоря, речь идёт о спорах папоротника гроздовника, — важно объясняет ведьма, — он же ключ-трава. Споры нужны свежие, но нам повезло, он растёт здесь недалеко.  
Ну и ну, думает Люка, обрезая жёсткие стебли. Ведьмы нынче — молоденькие девочки, цветы папоротника растут где попало и имеют заумное название, а рецепт живой воды записан в книжке. Видать, мир и впрямь изменился.  
Она приносит цветы ведьме и охотно помогает нарезать, растирать и толочь всё, что нарезается, растирается и толчётся. За работой время летит незаметно.  
— Ещё что-нибудь нужно? — вежливо спрашивает она, глядя, как ведьма ссыпает в закипающий котелок последнюю порцию вонючего бурого порошка.  
— Да, — кивает ведьма и протягивает ей большую ложку с острым краем. — Ваше сердце.  
У Люки холодеет в груди, но она послушно протягивает руку за ложкой. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Ведь не зря вода называется живой. Чтобы дать жизнь, нужно отдать жизнь. Всё просто.  
— Хорошо, — у неё даже получается слабо улыбнуться. — Только давайте я расскажу, где он лежит. Вы же без меня его не найдёте…  
Ведьма непонимающе морщит брови, а когда наконец понимает, о чём идёт речь, — краснеет и машет руками:  
— Да нет! Я не это имела в виду! Мешайте по часовой стрелке в такт биению сердца. И думайте о том, чего хотите.  
«Чего я хочу? — думает Люка, положив одну руку на грудь, а второй начиная размешивать довольно густое варево. Она и не знала, что сердце бьётся так быстро. — Я хочу оживить тебя. Потому что ты спас мне жизнь тогда, в Альбионе. Потому что я никогда не встречала никого подобного тебе. Потому что мне кажется, что без тебя этот мир будет обречён на что-то страшное. Потому что мне должно быть всё равно, на самом деле, но вот я зачем-то стою в хижине лесной ведьмы, варю живую воду и думаю, скажешь ли ты что-нибудь, когда узнаешь об этом.  
Потому что я, наверное, дура, каких поискать. Но очень упрямая дура.  
Потому что я тоже хочу что-то для тебя сделать.»  
— Хватит, — ведьма забирает у неё ложку, и Люка с удивлением замечает, что за окном уже смеркается. — Теперь пусть остывает.  
Они с ведьмой пьют душистый чай из трав, Люка рассказывает о том, что творится в мире, и если ей кажется, что временами ведьма нарочно делает незаинтересованное лицо, — она достаточно вежлива, чтобы не замечать этого.  
Впервые за последние несколько месяцев Люка спит спокойно и видит уютные разноцветные сны.  
К утру варево в котелке остывает. Ведьма берёт маленький фиал и осторожно собирает в него выступившие на поверхности застывшей густой массы прозрачные капли.  
— Вот ваша вода. Обращайтесь с ней осторожно — вряд ли мне удастся создать её снова.  
Глаза у ведьмы красные, а руки слегка подрагивают. На полу вокруг очага Люка видит нарисованную углём пентаграмму, которой вчера совершенно точно не было, и понимает, что маленькая ведьма не так проста, как казалось прежде. И что рецепт этого чая, пожалуй, стоит записать.  
— Спросите у него… — нерешительно начинает ведьма и замолкает; Люка терпеливо ждёт, пока она продолжит: — Спросите, пока он был мёртв, видел ли он Флору? Может быть, она что-то ему сказала?  
— Я спрошу, — обещает Люка, понятия не имея, о чём идёт речь. Но ей уже не в новинку выполнять самые причудливые задания.

Её тайник никто не нашёл. Прикрытый еловым лапником мёртвый рыцарь смотрит в небо пустыми глазницами. Люка проводит по металлу доспеха кончиками пальцев, почему-то ожидая, что он будет тёплым. Но он холодный, как лёд.  
— Знаешь, — мечтательно говорит Люка, усаживаясь рядом с ним на землю, — если бы про нас сочинили сказку, это была бы ужасно романтическая сказка. Возможно, мне стоит сделать это самой. Как ты думаешь?  
Ей немного грустно от того, что если — когда! — он оживёт, она уже не сможет вот так сидеть рядом с ним и разговаривать о всяких глупостях. Скорее всего, он поблагодарит её и вернётся в свой потусторонний мир, теперь уже навсегда.  
— Не обижайся, но у моей сказки будет другой конец. Что-то вроде «они жили долго и счастливо». Детям так больше нравится, понимаешь?  
Череп таращится в никуда и не отвечает.  
Вздохнув, Люка откупоривает фиал и по капле вливает прозрачную жидкость между оскаленными зубами. Почти сразу же от костей начинает подниматься зеленоватый пар. Последние капли Люка почти выплёскивает, потому что боится прикасаться руками к этому пару — мало ли, что он может сделать с кожей?  
Пар густеет и становится совсем непрозрачным. Люка жадно всматривается в него; ей не терпится узнать, что происходит за повисшей в воздухе завесой, но та слишком плотная, чтобы можно было что-то разглядеть. Проходит несколько минут, прежде чем пар становится чуточку светлее, и в нём с трудом угадывается какое-то движение, слишком смутное, чтобы сказать наверняка, но — движение. Люка с удивлением отмечает, что воспринимает свой успех как должное. Оказывается, она ни на минуту не сомневалась, что всё получится. Движение становится яснее, потом из пара проступает знакомый силуэт, а потом…  
— Кажется, эта живая вода слишком живая, — наконец говорит Люка, когда дар речи возвращается к ней.  
Доспех по-прежнему холоден, но рука, протянувшаяся к ней, теплая, как и подобает человеческой руке. Тёплая, твёрдая и с мозолями. Люка смотрит на неё, такую большую по сравнению с её собственной ладонью, и думает, что, возможно, для этой сказки не придётся придумывать счастливый конец.


End file.
